PottyPotter et ses chansons
by CMGC
Summary: Petit délire entre colocs: adapter les grand classiques de chansons débiles au sublissime univer d'HP.
1. Avada Kedavra

(tiré de "hakuna matata")

Lors d'une énième confrontation, Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy se retrouvent face à face avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Pris dans le rythme de la bataille ils ne peuvent empêcher une petite chansonnette de franchir leurs lèvres.

**Avada Kedavra :** (Lucius,Voldemort, Harry**)**

Avada Kedavra,

Quel sort magnifique,

Avada Kedavra,

Quel chant fantastique.

Ces mots signifient, que tu vivras ta vie,

Sans aucuns soucis,

Philosophie! (1)

Avada Kedavra.

Lucius : Ce très jeune mage noir,

Voldemort : J'étais jeune mage noir !

Lucius : Un jour quelle horreur, il comprit que ses idées au lieu d'être appréciées soulevaient les cœurs.

Voldemort : Mais il y a dans tous mage noir un poète qui sommeille. Quel martyr quand personne peut plus vous sout'nir. Disgrâce infâme !

Lucius : Destin infâme !

Voldemort : Qui inonde mon âme !

Lucius : Quel drame !

Voldemort : Je déclenche une tempête à chaque fois que j'ré …

Lucius : Non Voldy, pas devant les enfants !

Voldemort : Oh ! Désolé.

Avada Kedavra,

Quel sort magnifique,

Avada Kedavra,

Quel chant fantastique.

Ces mots signifient, (Ouais chante Harry) que tu vivras ta vie,

Sans aucuns soucis,

Philosophie!

Avada Kedavra.

Avada Kedavra.

Avada Kedavra.

Avada Kedavra.

Avada Kedavra.

…

(t'es mort, t'es mort. Prend le avec philosophie.)


	2. Le CMGC dans On va la gagner

(tiré de "on va la gagner" des minikeums)

**La bataille finale, on va la gagner :** (Version Voldy et Cercle des mangemorts au Grand Complet [CMGC])

A la veille de la grande bataille, Voldemort à la flemme. Pour le motiver un peu ses sbires improvisent une chanson.

CMGC : On va la gagneeeeer,

Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on va les tuer.

Go go go go, on va les buter. Ohohohoh.

On va les dépecer, héhé.

Lucius : C'est partiiiiis !

CMGC : Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on va les tuer.

Go go go go, on va les frac'asser. Ohohohoh.

On va les torturer, héhé.

Lucius : (en même tps)

Bienvenu pour la bataille finale, le monde entier retient son souffle.

Y a pas de doute c'est l'dernier, c'est l'dernier c'est l'dernier duel !

Au temps d'Salazar on était barbare. On écartelait déjà les moldus.

CMGC : Ouga !

Lucius : Pendant qu'on lançait nos Avada,

On entendait les moldus crier :

CMGC : Ouche ! Argh ! Aïe ! Aaaaaaah !

Lucius : On va la gagneeeeer,

CMGC : Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on va les tuer.

Go go go go, on va les torturer. Ohohohoh.

On va les éviscérer, héhé

Lucius : (en même tps)

La bataille finaaale !

Lucius : Aujourd'hui on fait moins les strangulots,

Quand c'est l'autre qui gagne, il ramasse nos morceaux.

CMGC : Salaud !

Lucius : On s'retrouve attaché dans un cimetière,

A fermer les yeux et à faire no-tre-pri-ère.

CMGC : Go go go go, on va le gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, gagner le respect

Go go go go, on va le gagner.

Le respect du monde entier, héhé

(Attendez nous ! autre ?)

CMGC: Go go go go, on va le gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, gagner le respect

Go go go go, on va le gagner.

Le respect du monde entier, héhé

Lucius : (en même tps)

Avec, avec Voldy

Eh oui c'est la folie dans le cim'tière

Granger stupefix Greyback

Qui parviens à mor-dre Fred

Ron désarme et assome Nott

Flash !

Bella lance un doloris

Elle court vers le balafré

Il l'évite... Il tire... Sur le maître!!!

CMGC : Go ! Go ! Go ! (barrons nous d'ici)

Go ! Go ! Go ! (c'est fichu, c'est fichu, c'est fichu)

Go ! Go ! Go ! (cocorico)

Go ! Go ! Go !

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, transplanons vite fait

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici.

Transplannons vite au QG, Tout le monde !

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, transplanons vite fait

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici.

Transplannons vite au QG, Oh, oh, oh

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, transplanons vite fait

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici.

Transplannons vite au QG, Ah yeah !

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, transplanons vite fait

Go go go go, barons nous d'ici.

Transplannons vite au QG, héhé


	3. L' AD dans On va la gagner

**La bataille finale, on va la gagner :** (Version AD)

Pour ne pas flancher l'AD à inventé une chanson pour se soutenir dans l'effort et se donner du courage.

A.D. : On va la gagneeeeer,

Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on va la gagner.

Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

On va la gagner, héhé.

Lee Jordan: C'est partiiiiis!

A.D. : Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, les saucissonner.

Go go go go, on va la gagner. Ohohohoh.

Les stupéfixer, héhé.

Lee Jordan : (en même tps)

Bienvenu pour la bataille finale, le monde entier retient son souffle.

Y a pas de doute c'est l'dernier, c'est l'dernier c'est l'dernier duel !

Au temps d'Dumbledore on était d'ja fort.

On défendait déjà les moldus.

A.D. : Hourra !

Lee Jordan : Pendant qu'on r'trouvait vite nos baguettes,

On entendait les mangemort chanter :

A.D. : Aff-reuse-ment-faux !

Lee Jordan : On va la gagneeeeer,

A.D. : Go go go go, Harry va gagner. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on lui fait confiance.

Go go go go, Harry va gagner. Ohohohoh.

Il vaincra vous-savez-qui, hihi

Lee Jordan : (en même tps)

La bataille finaaale !

Lee Jordan : Aujourd'hui on est mieux entrainés,

Si c'est l'autre qui gagne, Voldy nous f'ra la peau

A.D. : Salaud !

Lee Jordan : On s'retrouve attaché dans un cimetière,

A fermer les yeux et à faire no-tre-pri-ère.

A.D. : Go go go go, on va le sauver. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, sauver l'monde entier

Go go go go, on va les sauver.

Les moldus comme les sorciers, héhé

(Macgonagal : Attendez nous !)

A.D.: Go go go go, on va le sauver. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, sauver l'monde entier

Go go go go, on va les sauver.

Les moldus comme les sorciers, héhé

Lee Jordan : (en même tps)

Avec, avec Harry

Eh oui c'est la folie dans le cim'tière

Granger stupefix Greyback

Qui parviens à mor-dre Fred

Ron désarme et assome Nott

Flash !

Bella lance un doloris

Elle court vers le balafré

Il l'évite... Il tire... Sur'l'mage'noir'!!!

A.D. : Go ! Go ! Go ! (on a gagné)

Go ! Go ! Go ! (c'est la fin, c'est la fin, c'est gagné)

Go ! Go ! Go ! (cocorico)

Go ! Go ! Go !

Go go go go, il reste a sauvés. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, nos handicapés.

Go go go go, et les frères Weasley.

Georges à une oreille coupée. Tout le monde !

Go go go go, puis partons pleurer. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, pleuré pour nos morts.

Go go go go, qui sont décédés.

La faute aux mangemorts, Oh, oh, oh

Go go go go, la guerre est finie. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, allons faire la fête.

Go go go go, à coup de whiskey

Du whiskey pur-feu-eu-eu, Ah yeah !

Go go go go, on va se murger. Ohohohoh.

Go go go go, on va oublier.

Go go go go, les horreurs d'la guerre.

En vidant tous nos gobelets, héhé


	4. Je voudrais déjà être l'élu

C'est le jour de la rentrée des classes, et Harry arrive dans sa toute nouvelle école : Poudlard.

(D'après Je voudrais déjà être roi)

**Je voudrais déjà êtr'l'Elu !:** (Harry, Draco, Snape, Hermione)

Harry :

C'est moi Harry, c'est moi l'Griffy l'plus célèbre de Poudlard.

Draco :

C'est la première fois qu'on voit un mec avec si peu de pec'.

Harry :

Je-vais faire dans la gran-de salle, une entrée triomphale, en posant très royalement le choixpeau sur mon crâne.

Snape : (à Harry)

Empoté, tu n'te mouche pas tu coules.

Harry :

Je voudrais déjà êtr'l'Elu !

Draco : (à Harry)

Tu as encore un long ch'min à faire, votre altesse. Tu peux m'croire.

Harry :

L'Elu ne dit pas…

Draco :

D'ailleur quand je dis ça, je …

Hermione :

Tiens ta langue et tais-toi.

Snape :

Ce qu'il essaie de dire c'est que…

Harry :

Si tu ne fait pas ça !

Snape :

Il faut que tu comprennes

Harry/Hermione :

Reste ici, assied toi.

Snape/Draco :

Reste iciiii !

Harry :

Sans jamais dire où je vais.

Draco : (à Snape)

C'Griffy a une tête de mule.

Harry :

Je veux faire ce qu'il me plaiiiis.

Draco : (à Harry)

Il est grand temps PottyPotter qu'on parle de cœur à cœur.

(Il est grand tps ma bierreaubeurre qu'on parle de cœur à cœur)

Harry : (à Draco)

L'Elu n'a que faire des délires d'un vil serpentard.

Snape : (à Harry)

On croirait entendre Dumby, avec ta tyrannie.

Adieu potions, vive les poisons, je r'tourne mon veston.

Prend garde Potter, ne te trompe pas d'maison.

Harry :

Je voudrais déjà êtr'l'Elu !

(4)R'garde les Gryffondors (Draco : non, pitié, au secours)

R'garde les Serpentards (Hermione : non, non, non)

Le pouvoir sans conteste et sans frontières.

Snape : (à Harry)

Pas encore.

Tous + dumby :

C'est un espoir qui monte jusqu'au ciel, tous les sorciers répondent à l'appel. L'Elu sera le nouveau survivant.

Harry : Je voudrais déjà êtr'l'Elu ! (x3)


	5. dumby notre directeur

(tiré de "Albert le cinquième mousquetaire")

La porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonnagal. Les deux tiers des enseignants étaient présent dans la petite salle de repos, et, chose curieuse ils étaient tous ensembles, et visiblement de fort bonne humeur. Flitwick avait son éternel sourire malicieux, Chourave arborait carrément une dentition éclatante, Trelawney (Minerva soupira en la voyant) un air de contentement réveur, et Snape... Oui, même Snape, arborait un sourire ironique et indubitablement vainqueur.

« quinte flush royale... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Sybille ! »

A la grande surprise de la directrice de gryffondor, Le professeur de divination enleva ses multiples foulards pour ne garder qu'un boa noir et blanc (parfaitement ignoble) et sorti un serre-tête orné d'une crète de coq.

« Severus, soyez clément... Mon cours n'aura aucune crédibilité dans ces conditions... »

« Il n'en a déjà aucune ma chère... Allez, allez, il vous reste tout juste dix minutes pour gagner votre tour ! Les quatrièmes années de poufsoufle vous attendent »

Avec un soupir, elle ajusta le serre-tête, poussa un cocoricoooooo ! Plus vrai que nature et parti en gloussant comme une volaille sous les rires plus ou moins discrets des professeurs. Snape se tourna alors vers la nouvelle arrivante

« Vous voulez jouer Minerva ? »

« Severus, vous jouiez au poker ? Les jeux d'argents sont interdits pourtant... »

« Oh, qui parle d'argent » ajouta Flitwick « c'est une sorte d'action ou vérité amélioré si vous connaissez... Chacun donne un gage au début de la partie, et on éxecute celui du gagnant. Alors ? »

« Très bien... je joue. » Le sourire de Minerva s'était fait carnassier.

Pour la partie suivante, Chourave gagea que ses collègues se baladeraient avec un veracrasse chantant des chants de noël sur l'épaule, Flitwick que Severus se ferait des mèches rouges et Minerva des vertes... Séverus pour se venger condamna le professeur de sortilège à se travestir avec vetements, maquillages, épilation et changement de voix suggestif (deux ou trois potions et la garde robe de Sinistra feraient l'affaire) et Minerva les défia de demander le silence pour chanter une chanson à la gloire d'Albus, le soir même en plein repas... Avec des voix amplifiées.

Au repas du soir, les élèves tiquèrent en voyant entrer leur professeur de métamorphose en robe de gala, une rose à l'échancrure de son décolleté et un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Certains s'étouffèrent avec la nourriture quand le silence fut réclamé et qu'un chant retentit dans la grande salle...

**(air De : Albert, le 5eme mousquetaire)**

Avec ses robes surchargées d'étoiles et de fil d'argent

C'est lui le meilleur

Mais l'plus ridicule

De tous les directeurs.

Il se nomme Albus, Albus

Albus notre directeur.

Pour sauver le monde d'un complot terrifiant

Il combat Voldemort.

Il retrousse ses robes, sur son balai volant

Il parcourt le pays.

On l'appelle Dumby, Dumby,

Dumby notre directeur.

Malin, rieur, c'est un vrai farceur

Dumby notre directeur.

S'il n'a pas été reconnu par l'histoire

A sa juste valeur,

C'est qu'il va respirer l'air du soir

A l'heure des honneurs.

Hourra pour Albus, Albus

Albus, notre directeur

Rusé, blagueur, il sera vainqueur

Albus, notre directeur.

C'était **Dumby notre directeur **par vos bien-aimés professeurs de Poudlard... Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Minerva se leva pour applaudir à tout rompre.


	6. Loin de mon enfance

D'aprés Loin du Froid de Décembre dans Anastasia.

Harry est en première année lorsqu'il tombe par hasard sur le Miroir du Riséd, il y voit à l'intérieur ses parents et parmi les images qui défilent une chanson lui reviens.

**Loin de mon enfance**

Des images me reviennent

Comme le souvenir tendre

D'une ancienne mélopée

Autrefois en juillet

Je me souviens il me semble

Des airs que tu chantais pour moi

Je retrouve dans un miroir

La flamme des souvenirs

Doucement une note

Comme un bruit sous la neige

Un murmure à mi-mots

Que mon cœur veut comprendre

Je me souviens il me semble

Des cette ancienne chansonnette

Je retrouve dans ton reflet

L'air de cette mélopée

De très loin dans ta voix

Comme une braise sous la cendre

Un murmure à mi-mots

Que mon cœur peut comprendre

Une ancienne ritournelle

Loin au fond de mes souvenirs


	7. Petit Dumby chéri

Ceci est un délire totalement supide né de trois cerveaux agonisant en cours de thermodynamique...

P.S: Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, rating M pour l'occasion et pour des raisons que vous comprendrez aisément. (Sinon relisez la chanson)

Sur l'air de:** Petit Papa Noël**

**

* * *

**

**Petit Dumby Chéri**

C'est la belle nuit à Poudlard

Dumby enlève son grand manteau

Et les yeux fixés droit devant

A genoux, le petit Sevy !

Avant de fermer les paupières

Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

.

Petit Dumby chéri

Quand tu descendras d'ton bureau

Avec tes jouets un peu masos

N'oublie pas mon petit vibro.

.

Mais avant de partir

Il faudra bien te couvrir

Dehors tu vas avoir si froid

Si tu sorts dans cette tenue là.

.

Il me tarde tant que la nuit se couche

Pour voir si tu m'as apporté

Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve

Et que je t'ai demandés.

.

Petit Dumby chéri

Quand tu viendras dans mon lit

Avec ton petit cul si joli

N'oublie pas ton petit Sevy.

.

Le marchand de sable est passé

Les élèves vont se coucher

Et tu vas pouvoir commencer

Avec ton fouet bien empoigné

Au son du chant de Fumeseck

Va y encule moi à sec !

.

Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage

Viens d'abord dans mes fondations

Je n'ai pas été tous les jours très sage

Mais j'en demande pardon.

.

Petit Dumby chéri

Quand tu auras enfin joui

Avec tes bourses enfin vidées

On aura qu'à recommencer.

* * *

Riview: essayez de trouver la phrase qui nous a le plus fait rire ... ^^


	8. promenons nous dans les bois

Ce soir là, Sirius était pressé. Pressé de finir les cours, presser d'avaler son repas, pressé de voir le soleil ceder la place à la nuit. Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'écouter James lui parler de sa lyly jolie, ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser quand il s'en rendit compte, préférant se concentrer sur le choix de la chemise qu'il enfilerai, torse nu devant un étalage assez conséquent de tissu. Plutôt la noire, sobre et classe, ou la bleue qui mettrait ses yeux en valeur ? Optant finallement pour la noire, il l'enfila à la volée et sortit en trombe du dortoir, laissant au passage son meilleur ami continuer de sermoner la pièce dorénavant vide... Il ne prit pas la peine non plus de décocher un sourire charmeur aux quelques filles qu'il croisa en chemin. Au lieu de celà, il courût jusqu'à la grande porte, l'ouvrit, et sortit dans le parc. Il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage à contempler le ciel ou le lac, ténèbres pareillement sertis d'étoiles, mais s'enfonça d'un pas vif dans la forêt.

Car ce soir, Sirius Black y avait un rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous galant.

Au fil de sa marche, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier ceda la place à une chansonnette :

.

**Promenons nous dans les bois**

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il me m'attraperait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il m'attrapera pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

J'enlève ma grande cape.

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il me kidnapperait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il m'kidnappera pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

J'enlève ma chemise.

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il me déshabillerait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il me déshabillera pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

Oh ! Ah ! Ah ! J'enlève ma ceinture.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il m'attacherait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il m'attachera pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

Oh ! Oh ! J'enlève mon pantalon.

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il m'étreindrait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il m'étreindra pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

Hé ! Hé ! J'enlève mon string en fourrure

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il me monterait d'ssus,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il m'montera pas d'ssus.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

Je garde mes santiags.

.

Promenons nous dans les bois

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Si le loup y était, il me sauterait,

Mais comme il n'y est pas, il me sautera pas.

Loup y es tu ? Que fais-tu ?

.

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'arrive.

.

Attention le voilà, il veut me sauter,

Attention le voilà, il veut me sauter,

Attention le voilà, il veut me sauter.

* * *

d'aprés "Promenons nous dans les bois", mais vous vous en seriez douté, n'est ce pas?


	9. Severus des bois

Suite de Promenons nous dans les bois, Sirius et Remus reviennent lentement vers le château en se tenant la main. Lentement, ça se comprend, ils doivent être fatigués … Sirius se penche pour hotter délicatement une feuille qui a osé se poser sur les cheveux à la finesse angélique de Remus lorsque …

Severus: Taïaut, taïaut!

Remus: Yah!

_Severus Snape en personne surgit pour enlever le jeune homme. Il faut dire que lui-même ne supporte pas très bien d'être enfermé dans son dortoir, et puis il a besoin de sortir pour aller chercher tous les ingrédients dont il a besoins pour ses potions, car il est déjà un génie dans cette science. D'ailleurs, certains de ces ingrédients sont fort rares, comme par exemples la feuille Alihosty dont l'ingestion cause l'hystérie et dont la feuille qui est posée sur les cheveux de Remus en est (par le plus grand des hasards) une._

Sirius: Remus!

Se: Hahahah

R : Mais, mais que faites vous ?

Se : Point de panique le beau damoiseau, car voici votre sauveur, venu pourfendre l'outrecuidant et niais …

R : Hu …

Se : Poète.

Si : Hey, c'est mon copain, vas t'en chercher un autre.

Go : Ho ! File, clébard. Ne vois tu pas que je suis en pleine gaudriole ?

Gi : Ho ! Ecoute vieux, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, sal serpentard …

Go : Ho ! Le maroufle, quel butor suis-je. Jeune homme, permettez moi de vous déclamer ce poème. Ô Compagnons !! Hahahaha.

_A cet instant des serpentards, compagnons de maison de notre anti héros, sortent comme par magie des buissons qui bordent le chemin._

Cœurs : Tatatalatatam ! Who !

Go : Je faits des philtres et prépare des breuvages!

C : Il tire un coup au passage.

R : Mais je ne suis pas un sauvage.

Je saute les jolis éphèbes,

J'ai des fées

C :............... sous les doits.

Il a l'coup

R : ...........d'rein surtout

.

.

.

R : J'aime culbuter les aristos

Et les soubrettes en bas de dentelle

C : Le mieux c'est les lycans qui aiment

Prolonger leurs ébats.

R : Jouie !

C : ouais !

R : Quand viens le chien fine bouche,

Pose la main et les fesses touchent,

C'est mal !

C : C'est mal ! C'est mal ! C'est mal !

R : Quand le chien est sous le loup,

J'explose, je craque, je m'emballe !

C : C'est mal, il craque et il s'emballe !

R : Je dégaine ma féale (sa baguette, à quoi pensez-vous ? O_o)

Et lui transperce le cœur.

Attention condisciples,

Je vais pour son malheur !

F : Yahou ! Là j'suis vraiment fâché.

C : Ho ! Le bougre !

* * *

Tiré de Shrek 1, le passage avec Robin des bois et Fiona qui se prend pour Matrix. Si vous voulez voir ce passage, vous pouvez aller sur Dailymotion (Shreck Fiona Matrix).


	10. SOS AD

L'Armée de Dumbledore a des problèmes de finance et de main d'œuvre. De bonne âmes, très impliquées dans la Cause décident de créer un slogan et une chanson de ralliement pour se faire connaître auprès du monde sorcier et moldu. Ils espèrent ainsi pouvoir ramener suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir faire vivre leur communauté. Pour vous et en avant première, ils vous dévoilent leur nouvelle création !

* * *

**SOS AD:**

S-O-S Aa-D  
Nous sommes là pour vous aider  
Quelque soit vos problèmes  
Nous les règlerons nous-mêmes

Si vous êtes en danger  
Vous devez nous appeler  
Nous viendrons sur le champ  
Nous sommes puissants

S-O-S Aa-D  
Nous sommes là pour vous sauver  
Sans histoire, sans efforts  
Nous sommes très forts

S-O-S Aa-D  
Nous sommes là pour vous aider  
Sur la terre, dans les airs  
Et même au fond de la mer

Quelque soit votre cas  
Ne vous en mêlez pas  
Appelez-nous, on est là  
Nous sommes des rois

S-O-S Aa-D  
Nous sommes là pour vous aider  
Quelque soit vos problèmes  
Nous allons les régler.

* * *

D'après SOS Société, tiré du film Bernard et Bianca, dédiée à Dralixia qui en a eu l'idée!


	11. Soyez prets!

Ca faisait un certain temps que j'avais pas publié de chanson ... mais c'est pas ma faute! J'en ai plein de prètes (enfin, peut être) mais j'attends les vignettes. Mais elles valent le coup d'être attendues! ^^

Malgrés le retard je t'aime quand même ma grande déesse...

D'aprés Soyez Prètes du Roi lion.

* * *

Il pinça les lèvres sous la douleur, se retenant à grand peine de presser compulsivement son bras gauche.

Le Maître appelait ses sbires.

Calmement, fatalement presque, il invoqua une quelconque excuse aussi vaseuse que légitime _ l'envie d'aller aux toilettes _ pour fausser compagnie à son interlocutrice. Sitôt à l'abris des regards, il revêtit son masque d'albâtre, sa capuche par dessus et transplana.

Il arriva dans le cimetière quelques secondes avant Lucius Malefoy et pris place à quelques pas de celui-ci. Un dernier « Plop ! » sonore et le cercle des mangemorts était au grand complet. Il esquissa un grand sourire, invisible sous son masque, à cette pensée... Le Cercle des mangemorts au grand complet... CMGC... peut-être que cette idée rendrait sa bonne humeur au Maître, qui sait ?

Pour l'heure, l'un de ses pairs relatait la dernière mission sous l'oeil furibond de Voldemort. Mission qui avait apparement échouée : un fiasco de plus au palmarès du Seigneur des Ténèbre...

Hors de lui, celui-ci gratifia son sujet d'un long doloris bien senti, en jeta quelques autres au hasard pour l'exemple, les toisa un long moment, et siffla finalement tout ce qu'il pensait d'eux, ses subalternes, ses fervents sangs purs...

.

**Soyez prêts**

« Je n'ai jamais cru les sangs purs essentiels  
Ils sont frivoles, policé et superficiels  
Mais, ils représentent un suprême potentiel  
Conjugué à mon puissant intellect.

D'accord vos pouvoirs de réflexion  
Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de moldu.  
Mais bête comme vous êtes,  
Faites attention!  
Mangemorts et traitres font rébellions.

Je vois à vos yeux sans expression  
Qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes.  
Nous parlons de meurtres, d'exécutions  
Vous êtes touts impliqués dans la fête!

Soyez prêts pour la chance de votre vie  
Car enfin va venir le grand jour!  
Nos ennuis sont finis  
Nous sortons de la nuit. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? »

« M'écouter et vous taire!

Faites moi confiance  
Votre récompense  
Vous l'aurez quand viendra ce beau jour!  
Quand la gloire couronnera ma tête...

Soyez prêts! »

« Ouais soyons prêts, nous sommes tous prêts!  
Pourquoi? »

« Pour la mort d'Harry! »

« Il est malade? »

« Mais non imbécile nous allons le tuer!  
Et Dumby aussi... »

« Bonne idée! On vivra sans chef! »

« Sans chef sans chef làlàlàlàlàlà! »

« Idiots! Il y aura un chef! »

« Oh eh mais z'aviez dit que... »

« JE serais le maître!

Suivez-moi,  
Et vous n'aurez plus jamais honte! »

« Ouais, youpi, longue vie au maître

Longue vie au maître

Longue vie au maître  
Hihihihihi

Quelle joie d'être bientôt les élites  
De notre nouveau maître magnifique »

« Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer,  
Que vous exécuterez mes ordres.

J'assure un futur plein de captures  
Puisque j'suis maître des détraqueurs  
Par contre sans moi je vous l'assure  
Vous s'rez à Azkaban pour la vie!

Soyez prêts pour le coup le plus génial  
Soyez prêts pour le plus beau scandale!

Je dis abomination  
Je dis conspiration  
Je crie humiliation  
Trois mots qui me feront

Un maître incontesté, respecté, adulé  
Le seul dieu vivant qu'on acclame!

Votre maître vous invite à la fête  
Soyez prêts! »

« Notre maître nous invite à la fête,

Soyez prêts! »

.

...Oui, le CMGC serait très probablement une bonne idée...


	12. Le pudding à l'arsenic

Bonjour à tous, (enfin ceux qui reste)  
Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avait rien publié mais j'ai retrouvé ça au fin fond des archives de mon ordi et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas vous le faire partager, en espérant que ça vous plaise. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est de moi, ni l'univers, ni la chanson d'origine, seulement l'idée une peu tordue d'associer les deux.

* * *

Voila ce qu'un soir un griffondor un peu plus courageux que les autre à pu entendre en se baladant dans les couloirs des cachots. Imaginez sa surprise !

**Le pudding à l'arsenic**

Dans un grand chaudron de cuivre  
Délayez du sang d'vélane  
Faites tiédir dans une vouivre  
Un bon verre de méthane  
Oh, je vais en mettre deux !

Quelques squames de marsouin  
Une graine de bézoard  
Un gryffy coupé très fin  
Et un peu de serpentard  
Non !  
Ah ? Bon...

Émiettez votre saponine  
Dans un bol à clémentines  
Deux cuillères de mandarine  
Qu'on fait bouillir à feu vif  
Oh, je vais en mettre trois

Dans un petit plat à part  
Tiédir du sang de centaure  
La valeur d'un dé à coudre  
Et un peu de mandragore  
Non !  
Ah ? bon !

Vous versez tout le substrat  
Dans du suc d'amortentia  
Pour faire mousser le mélange  
Pressez trois quartiers d'orange  
Oh, je vais en mettre un seul

Délayez d'essence de fruits  
Rev'nus dans d'la rosée d'aube  
Tant que votre potion est chaude  
Et un peu de philtre d'amour  
Non ! Oui !  
Ah, je savais bien que ça serait bon

Ce shampoing fait sans un hic  
Me permet ce pronostic  
Et demain dans les couloirs  
Que verront tous les élèves ?

Des-Ch'veux-propres !

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ? ^^


	13. Devenir sorcier

Bonjour à tous !  
Ça fait déjà un an que je n'ai plus rien publié, j'aurai jamais pensé que ça faisait aussi longtemps !  
Enfin, ne nous plaignons pas, j'ai un peu de temps en ce moment alors voila une nouvelle chanson tirée de "Devenir Cheyenne" du groupe Pow Wow :-)  
Enjoy it !

**Disclamer: **bien entendu rien n'est de moi, les personnage sont à JKR et la musique au groupe Pow Wow.

* * *

****Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas c'est qu'à la veille de la grande bataille qui ravagea Poudlard, une chanson parcourus les couloir du château. D'aucun disent que c'est le choixpeau lui même qui la chanta, d'autre que la magie prix voix pour montrer le chemin aux courageux sorciers...

**Devenir**** sorcier**

Ce chant de guerre qui monte sur poudlard  
Comme une prière à la lune qui brille  
Rappelle à ceux qui dorment derrière les grilles  
Qu'on peut toujours même si c'est pas facile

Devenir sorcier  
Combattre quand même  
Devenir sorcier  
Protéger les moldus

Je veux te prendre au feu de mes tortures  
Je veux te faire comprendre tout ce que j'endure  
Je veux t'apprendre les charmes, les sortilèges  
Qui protègent mieux que toutes les armures

Devenir sorcier  
Combattre quand même  
Devenir sorcier  
Protéger les moldus

Tu peux aussi quand la vie te malmène  
Pousser le cri et devenir sorcier  
Oublie les fioles, oublie les chaudrons  
Pas besoin d'accessoires pour devenir sorcier

Devenir sorcier  
Combattre quand même  
Devenir sorcier  
Protéger les moldus  
Combattre quand même  
Et briser ses chaînes  
Devenir sorcier


End file.
